Complications
by Rogan Lover
Summary: Rocky is kidnapped but by who? Does everyone believe that she is at dance camp? Or does someone have doubts? Who is Rocky's kidnapper's accomplice? Could it be one of their closest friends? A Rogan and Gece story. Might have side mentions of Tynka and Deucina. Rated T just in case. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy the story. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! How are you guys? This is my 2nd fan fiction. Please can you read my other fan fic it's called maybe just fav, follow and review it. Hope u enjoy this fanfiction. :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. Sadly:(**

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I haven't seen Rocky ever since my dad got married to Sissy's mum. She left to get something in her apartment but never came back for the after party. I really like her and I think she's been avoiding me ever since she taught me how to slow dance and we accidentally kissed. She did text everyone saying that she was going to dance camp but it doesn't sound right. Why would she go to dance camp so suddenly? I walked out my room to see Sissy sitting on the couch next to some blonde guy.

"Hi Sissy. Who's your friend?" I asked annoyed, not feeling for company right now.

"Little Scooter. This is Gunther. He just came back from his old country." Sissy said.

"Nice to meet" I said shaking his hand.

"Well little scooter we are off to Crusty for lunch." Sissy said sounding really irritated and left with Gunther. Something about him didn't seem right. Straight after Rocky left Gunther suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Maybe I am just being paranoid or was that just freaky.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I went to get something from my apartment and made my way back to the wedding as quickly as possible so I can make it in time for the after party. My apartment was 10 minutes away from the venue but 8 if I sprinted. Suddenly I was blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in some dark place. I have been here for more than 2 days. Hasn't anyone realized I'm missing? I'm really scared. I hear keys rattling and a door knob turn. Then footsteps becoming louder and louder. The person came to full view. It was a boy. He was casually dressed in jeans and a checked shirt. I wondered who he was. I was scanning him, thinking hard whether I knew him from somewhere but I didn't. He was staring at me for a few minutes when he finally spoke up.

* * *

**Dylan Point of View**

I saw her looking at me closely trying to remember who I was. After a few minutes I spoke up, "You don't remember me do you?"

"Do you really think I will remember a lunatic that has the guts to kidnap someone!" She shouted.

"Funny because I remember you in pre-school and how you crushed my heart!" I screamed

* * *

**Rocky's point of view**

"Firstly we were about six and Dylan is that you?"

"Yes it's me I told that I would come back for you but you just laughed and walked away with that redhead." he said, "Now look who's laughing now." he said smirking.

"Oh know I remember you. You were that psycho that said you will marry me someday. Why did you trap me here?" I asked trying not to sound afraid.

" For a straight A student, you're being really dumb." Dylan answered back.

"Stalkish much. Again why am I here?"I asked a bit louder.

"I told you. In pre-school I said I would wait for you and we will live happily ever after."

" Ya right. My parent would have already phoned the police. They must be looking for me right know." I said outsmarting him.

"Not if they all think you are in dance camp." He said laughing.

"Wha, What?!" I stammered

"Scared aren't you. Everyone thinks you're perfectly fine in dance camp and I wouldn't worry about the redhead too much. She is so lovey dovey with her new boyfriend. She probably didn't realize you were gone." he said as he was walking away.

"Wait! What?!" I asked shocked.

"Gunther's back and he asked her out to keep her a little distracted for a while." He answered back.

"Gunther is helping you and using Cece. That little RAT" I screamed with fury.

" Well my cupcake, the world is filled with good and bad people. Gunther is one of the bad people. I will be back soon." He said walking out the door, not leaving me enough time to reply.

**What am I going to do? I thought.**

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R and tell whether I should continue this story. If there is 10 or more reviews I will continue knew the story. So please review. Don't forget to fav and follow please. :) If you have any ideas or questions let me know I will try to use them or answer them.  
**

**XOX Love, **

**Rogan Lover**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys here's chapter 2 of it's complicated. Hope you like it. In this chapter I know Gunther is acting like jerk but that will change. ;)**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I going to pick Cece up for our date. We are going to have supper at Crusty' and then got to a movie. I can't believe I am doing this. Me, Gunther Hessenefer is going on a date with Cecelia Jones. The only reason I am doing this whole stupid date Cece thing was to help Dylan with some plan. I had to do this for him because I owed him before I went to my old country. This is what I have to do. I have to date by childhood enemy. I still can't believe she said yes to me. I thought she hated me. Could she possibly like me?

I knocked on the Jone's apartment door. I was pretty sure that Cece will still be busy changing, knowing that she will always want to look her best. To my surprise Cece opened the door already to go. We walked to Crusty's. It was a ten minute walk. We made small talk about what she was doing when I was going and what I was doing back in my old country. When we arrived at Crusty's we took a seat at vacant table and were handed our menus by a waitress. I ordered a pepperoni pizza and Cece had a Greek salad.

"So what made you come back to Chicago?" Cece asked taking a sip from her cool drink.

"I was finished with all my duties there so I decided to come back." I answered.

"Okay. What made you want to ask me out?" she asked curiously.

"I just thought we could start off fresh when I came back to Chicago. Not how we used to be. Always arguing and yelling at each other. I also had a little crush on you before I left." I said lying hoping she couldn't see through my lies.

"I also had a crush on you before you left. I just was too afraid to tell you because I was scared you wouldn't like me back." she said genuinely. I felt a bit sorry for her but then again it most probably wouldn't have worked out. Cece is too conceited and doesn't care about anyone other than herself.

"I am gonna go to the bathroom." Cece said getting up and leaving.

I see someone walking towards. I am not sure who it was. Then I realise it was Dylan.

"Dude what are you doing here?" I said to him, " I am on a date with Cece."

"That's great. Keep her distracted for about a month okay?" he said.

"Okay but really a month! Can't it be any shorter she is so conceited and only talks about herself." I complained.

"Just do what I tell. Its all part of my plan. Next I am gonna make Rocky a deal. I going to tell-." He was interrupted by Cece coming back to the table.

"Hey Gunther. Who's your friend?" she asked innocently.

"Cece ,this is Dylan" I told her.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Gunther talks about you all the time." Dylan said making me a bit annoyed.

Cece blushed.

"Bye Gunther. I will see you tomorrow." Dylan said and left.

The rest of the night was pretty boring.

* * *

Cece and I walked to her apartment. When we were at her door.

"I will see you tomorrow. Good night Gunther." she told me.

" Good night Cece. I will make sure I see you tomorrow." I said to her.

After that she did something that really surprised me. She kissed me. It was a slow, passionate kiss. When we pulled away she opened the door and went inside. Maybe this act, dating Cece won't be that bad after all.

* * *

**Cece's POV  **

I had the best time with Gunther. I think we make a really cute couple. I wonder how Gunther and that guy Dylan, know each other. Anyway who care not my business. I can't believe I just kissed Gunther.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I hear the door of the warehouse opening. OH NO! He's back!

"Hey Princess. Missed me?" Dylan said in a mocking voice.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"I can call you want ever I want to call you if you want food and water." He said.

I haven't ate for the past days. Dylan or should or I say has at least given me water. I decided to stay quiet as I saw he was walking closer to me to feed me a pizza slice. I was so hungry I didn't even argue that he was feeding me the pizza.

"So I have a deal for you..." he said

* * *

**Sorry for leaving a cliff hanger. Does anyone have any idea what the deal is or any suggestions. Please read and review. By the way this story is co-written by my twin, sister and best friend Amber or as on fanfiction superstar369. If you have any question about the story.****please feel free to write a review and I will answer back in the next chapter. I won't be updating often maybe once a week or so because school starts tomorrow. wish me luck. Please read and review. thanks**

**Love **

**Rogan lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time school ahs started so it's hectic! Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don not own Shake it up Sadly :/ **

* * *

**Previously on Complications...**

**"So I have a deal for you..." he said**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"So I have a deal for you..." he said, "I want you to..."

"What?!" I said shouted trying not to sound afraid of what the answer might be.

"I want you to be my girlfriend and we will live happily ever after." he said out.

"Ya right! Like that's ever gonna happen!" He said to a little bit more confident.

"I haven't finished yet. I want you to be my girlfriend unless you want you want to put your family and friends in danger. Knowing you, you would obviously put your family and friends first." he said smiling at his brilliant idea.

"No. You can't do that." I shouted. Tears rolling down my face. I have no choice but to say yes. I knew he was crazy but this. What am I going to do. I guess there's is only one option.

"Fine." I said, "If I agree to be your girlfriend you wont touch my friends and family."

"Yes I wont touch anyone of them." he answered sounding annoyed.

"When am I coming from "dance camp"? I asked sarcastically him.

"In a few days. We meet, fall in love and get married." he said happily.

"I am pretending I did not hear that last part." I told him regretting this deal when I come back from so called dance camp.

"If you don't follow the plan, Gunther knows what to do." He said to me.

I started slowly walking closer and closer to me. The next thing I knew we were centimetres away from each other. I wanted to push him away so badly but couldn't because firstly I am trying to protect my family and friends and secondly I am tied to a chair. Then his lips smashed on to mine. It was a rough, fast kiss. It was my first kiss on the lips and it had been spoiled by a jerk. I just wished Logan was my first kiss on the lips. Wait what am I saying? I don't like Logan. Cece will kill me. Well I didn't like Logan until that day I taught him how to slow dance. When Dylan finally let go because we needed air.

"I can see you enjoyed that." he said winking at me and walking towards the door. After he left I just closed my eyes and though about how much I missed my friends and family especially Logan.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I woke the next morning, showered, got dressed and had breakfast. I was watching TV when Logan comes out his room dressed in casual wear holding his skateboard. He must be going to the skate park.

"Morning Sissy. Have you heard anything about Rocky?" He asked with concerned look in his eyes.

"Why do you care so much?" I snapped at him.

"Rocky is my friend and she will do the same if I just mysteriously wondered off so suddenly." He told me.

"Relax she is fine in dance camp." I told about the hundredth time already.

"Later, I am going to the skate park Sissy." he said to me annoyed and worried.

"Bye Little Scooter." I said as he walked out the door. I heard him talking to one but couldn't hear quite clear who or what they were talking about. Gunther walked into the apartment and gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"What wrong? You seem sad today." He asked me. How sweet is he. Not only is he cute but he cares about me too. I am so lucky I found such a great boyfriend.

"I am missing Rocky. It's been like forever since I have seen her." I told him.

"I don't know. I can go get some ice-cream and we can watch a movie if you want." He quickly answered back. Was it just me or did he sound a bit guilty? Why would he be Rocky left before he came back. He went to get ice-cream while I picked the movie.

* * *

In the middle of the movie Gunther receives at text.

"I have to go. My parents want me home." He said.

"Okay I will text you later and we can complete the movie tomorrow." I told him.

"That's great. Bye." He told me quickly before walking out the door. I think he was lying to me. I don't think his parents want him home. Its only 4pm. What if he is cheating on me? Why else did he leave so suddenly? I cant believe it. I was so deep in thought in about five minute

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

The text I received was from Dylan wanting to meet him at the skate park.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hi." he replied, "She is my girlfriend."

"What? How?" I asked shocked.

"I made a deal with her." He told me.

"Okay what's next in your plan." I asked him.

"Well..." He continued

* * *

**Logan's POV**

While I was at the skate park, I saw something very unusual. It was Gunther and some guy. Wasn't he supposed to be with Sissy? They were whispering. Gunther is hiding something I know it and I have a feeling I has something to do with Rocky and that guy with him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Read and Review. Thanks guys. Again might only update maybe next week Friday. Sorry guys.**  
**P.S: My co-writer superstar369 AKA Amber(my twin sister). Please read her story will it last. It is really good. Once again thanks for reading and ppllleeaaassseeee review, fan and follow. :) I will try to update as soon as possible but no promises because exams are coming up.**

**Love**

**Rogan Lover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. How's everyone doing? Sorry I would of updated yesterday but my stupid internet did not want to work. It's working now(or I wouldn't be updating). Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake it up Sadly :(**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"Okay. I got it. I go home pretending I actually went to dance camp and had the best time ever, we meet and," I said trying to say the last part.

"And?" Dylan said frustrated.

"And we start dating. Remind why am I doing this again." I told him annoyed.

"You doing this protect your friends and family and because you love me." He said laughing.

"Oh yeah." I said irritated. Today was the day I am going to see my family and friends. The plan was to bump into Dylan aka psycho at the mall or somewhere he will ask me out and we will start dating. I have no clue what will happen next hopefully break up with. Why does my life have to be so complicated.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I woke up in the morning, showered, got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Cece and Gunther were in a deep make-out session on the couch they didn't even notice me come in. I was thinking about yesterday. I have so many question to ask Gunther. Who was that guy yesterday? What were they talking? How does this involve Rocky? I was pretty convinced he has something to do with it. When they were finally finished there make out session, they noticed me there.

"Hey Logan. What's up?" Gunther said embarrassed of what I just saw. I could tell Cece was blushing red.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the bathroom. Little Scooter don't scare him of." she said back to her usually self again.

"Hey man. Nothing much. Been going to the skate park. Have you checked out yet. They renovated it." I asked him.

"No. I haven't," he said. I could tell he was lying.

"That strange. I saw you yesterday with some guy there though." I told him a little bit angry.

"Oh yeah. I did check it out." he sad.

"Then why did you tell me you didn't and who was the guy you were with?" I said clenching my fist trying not to have the urge to punch in the face. He saw me doing this and looked afraid.

"I forget. Umm that. That was Dylan." ha answered.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He is just an old friend. That's it." He answered nervously.

"Oh sure. Where is Rocky and what does your friend have to do with her?" I asked him trying to stay calm but Cece interrupted us. I just left the room before I could do anything that I will regret later actually if he has anything to do with Rocky be going the n I won't regret it.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"What was that all about?" I asked Gunther.

"It was nothing." he said to me.

"Okay." I said and began to lean towards to begin a make-out session but he stopped me.

"Was Rocky and Logan close?" he asked me. Why does he care?

"No not really that got along really well though. We both worked at Bob Kebab's. He always liked her better than me. Then at the wedding she revealed that she kissed him. Which was really gross!" I told him.

"Okay. I gotta go. See you later." he said to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. That was weird.

* * *

**Logan's POV **

Why does he even care about our relationship. This Dylan person is definitely involved in this. What if Rocky did not got to dance camp? It must have something to do with Dylan. What if he sent the text message to everyone. I am really worried about Rocky. I hope she is okay.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I walked out of the apartment building, taking out my phone and dialling Dylan's number.

"Hey we have a problem. You know Cece's step brother, Logan. He is getting curious and asking question about Rocky. Looks like him and Rocky are a very close. Like they were had a complicated relationship and were I think more than just friends." I told him.

"Don't worry. Relax. Rocky is coming back we will meet and go out. Then he won't have any question to ask anymore." He said sounding jealous.

"Okay bye." I hung up. still unsure whether plan will work.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Logan is starting to put the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle together. Do you think Logan will discover the truth? Do you think Rocky will tell anyone? Well find out next time on complications. Please read and review, fav and follow. :D**

**Love**

**Rogan lover**


End file.
